I'm In Love With The Homeless Girl
by Punkypreppyrockprincess
Summary: Finn Harries had saved Angel from a man who was beating her by a dumpster. While staying with him for a week they become great friends, but one day Angel left, just disappeared. Jack Harries, Finns twin, had found her. While Angel fake dates Finn to win the Harries' Parents approval, Jack starts to fall in love with her. But Angel doesn't feel the same way.
1. Chapter 1

_Help!_

"Did you hear that?" Finn Harries ask his brother a they walk down the streets at night.

"Yeah mate, I think it came from this way" Jack replies pointing down the dark alley way.

Finn scrunched his eyebrows and squints looking down the dirty path way. A faint sobbing noise comes from the end and the two twins start walking towards the end. Getting closer to the noise, the crying, they could hear guys laughing. Stopping there was a guy hitting a petite girl and she fell back into the trash can.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Finn yells running towards the girl. She flinches as his hands touch her face, that was covered in brusies and blood. He removes one of her curly locks out of her eyes and gives her a small smile. "It's fine I won't hurt you"

"Boy! You better leave now!" The man says walking closer to Finn.

Finn ignores him picking up the girl and putting her Jack's arms. "Take her home" Finn says, with such demand in his voice Jack does not hesitate and turns around with the girl in his arms.

"Hey you! Pretty boy!" The man yells. ":Give her back there's enough to share!"

Finn turns and punches the man in the face. "Don't talk about her that way-in any women in that way" He says turning around.

"What does she mater to you!"

* * *

Jack lays the girl down on the couch and grabs a blanket covering her. "Please...don't hurt me" She whispers her eye's closed.

"We won't" Finn whispers back lifting her head to put a pillow there. Finn and Jack walk into the kitchen as Finn puts water to boil so he can make tea.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Jack ask grabbing two cups. "We can't keep her here"

"You talk about her like she's an animal" Finn says,annoyed by his brothers tone of voice.

"You talk about her as if you knew her!" Jack snaps back rinsing the cups out in the sink, giving his brother a look. "But we both know that we can not let her stay here, mom and dad would not approve"

"Since when did you care about what mum and dad think?" Finn says back, keeping calm. Jack keeps quite and pours some water into his cup. "That's what I thought"

"Fine, I'll help you, but if mum ask I'm blaming you" Jack smirks. Finn chuckles at his brothers agreement and pours some water into his own cup and walks back into the living room. The girl was awake laying on the couch, curled up like a ball.

She looked up at the twins, her warm chocolate brown eyes were brimmed with tears. She bite her lip nervously and stayed still waiting for something to happen. "I'm Finn this is my twin Jack" Finn talks first breaking the awkward silence that was formed.

"What's your name?" Jack ask after a while.

She looks down at her lap. "Angel" She says softly.

"Beautiful name" Finn complements. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Angel shakes her head. "No" She mumbles.

"You can stay with us" Jack offers.

"A..are you sure?" She ask looking up.

"No"Jack mumbles. Finn elbows him and coughs. "He means yes" Finn answers.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Angel sits on a chair by the island as she eats her cereal quietly. Finn walks down the steps and smiles at her as he grabs some juice. Jack didn't feel so positive about her stay that he left for Bristol early this morning. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay?" Angel ask looking up from her bowl.

Finn turns around completly. "Yes, is this about Jack?" He ask.

Angel blushes a little. "I heard you guys arguing last night, I know he doesn't like me staying here" She admits.

"Jack, didn't leave be-"

"Please don't lie about it" She begs.

Finn sighs. "Jack just needs time, he doesn't get it. He's... he just doesn't know about you"

Angel nods, not really understanding, she felt like an animal not knowing what was going on but going along with it, hoping for the best. "Okay" She sighs nodding. "Can you take a walk with me?"

Ever since the accident Angel hasn't left the house alone, scared it would happen again. "Sure but I have run to the store first, do you mind waiting here?"

"Not at all" Angel smiles starting the sink up to clean the dishes. Finn smiles back and grabs his keys walking outside.

Angel hums to herself cleaning the dishes quietly she hears the door open. "Finn?" She ask raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...no it's Jack I left my book in here" He says, uneasily. "Bye"

"Wait!" Angel calls dropping the dish. Jack turns sighing, he leans against the island waiting for her to counties. "Why?"

Jack didn't have ask why what? Because he knew what she meant, it could've meant a lot of things, but he knew exactly what she meant. It was so quite, you could hear the drips of water from the silver tounge of the sink, the little breaths of air coming from Angels body. The ticking of the clock hanging on the white wall. Jack breathed out and licked his pink soft lips, looking for the right words to explain the feelings he felt.

"I know you don't approve of me staying here, I just want to know why"

Jacks eye's snap up to meet her's. Out of the whole week Angel had stayed with them he had never heard her say one complete sentce to him. "I just get a bad feeling, around you" Jack mumbles.

Angel looks at him her pink lips formed into a line. "I'm sorry" She says. "That you feel that way, will you go on a walk with me? Maybe we can get to know each other"

"I left a note for Finn, so he knew were I went" Angel states putting her hands in her pockets as they walk outside, in the cold winter air. Jack nods, not having any words for her. "Finn tells me you can juggle"

"Yeah I learned when I was young" Jack answers as they walk on the sidewalk past a school."Do you have any special talents?" Jack ask keeping his head low, his green eyes glued to his shoes.

"Not really"

"Oh come on, everyone has one" Jack urges looking up and turning so he can see her olive skinned face.

"Not unless you count eating a whole pack of sour patch kids in three mintues one" Angel jokes, Jack lets out a small chuckle and opens the door of a empty cafe for her. Angel gives him a small thank you and walks inside, the smell of coffee and warm baked cakes and cookies hit her nose.

"Can I ask you how you felt...you know when it happened" Jack says as they sit down at a table by the window.

Angel bites her lip. "I.. don't really like to talk about it" Angel replies. Jack nods and looks out the window, it was quite an awkward quite.

"Have you told Finn?"

Angel shakes her head. "No"

"If I tell you why I don't like you will you tell me about it?"

"Sure" Angel says uneasily.

* * *

"What are you doing?" The brown haired man ask Angel as he sits at the table across from her.

She looks up from her text book. "History homework"

"Oh yeah?" He ask taking a sip of his beer. "I'm pretty good at history" He states reaching for her. She jerks back.

"Don't touch me" She mumbles.

"I'm your father! You do not treat me that way" He growls pushing her back and walking out of the kitchen.

Angel closes her eye's._Because you took my brother, my twin, my other half, away from me!_Jack words rang in her ears, like a bell echoing every word. After he had said that sentence Angel had gone back to the Harries house and left a note to Finn saying goodbye, that one small word.

She found a bus to the next town over and went back to her beat up room with her dad, an alcoholic who hadn't even noticed she was gone for a week. She licked her lips and kept on reading the paragraph in the textbook, hoping everything would get better.

* * *

"Finn mate maybe it's for the best" Jack had said. When they both got back to the house it was clean and Angel's stuff was gone, they both had a letter from Angel. Finn's letter had three simple words Thank You, Goodbye. Jacks had eighty five words, eighty two words more than Finns.

_Dear Jack,_

_As you have probably noticed I'm not there. You were right Finn just wants to help me, and he has. I'm still scared from that day as I told you, I don't know what I would've done without you and him, I would probably be dead in some alley way right now. I left hopefully you and your brother go back to normal soon, forget about me. I'm fine, living life like I was, but with a curfew. Take care and thanks for the walk._

_~Angel_

__When Finn asked what his had said, Jack simply smiled at his brother and told him it said goodbye, but inside he was frowning, he would never know if Angel really was okay and safe. "Can I ask you something, Finny?"

"Go ahead" Finn asked putting the letter in a drawer in his room.

"Why do you care about her so much...you don't love her do you?" Jack asked.

Finn had chuckled at his brothers question. "No I don't love her mate, she's just a good friend, alway's there to listen when I needed to tell someone something, things I couldn't even tell you." He answered his smile fading and turning into a frown.

* * *

"I said I wanted chicken!" Angels father yelled when Angel had served rice and pork to him. Angel took the food back.

"Sorry" She mumbled.

"You'll be sorry alright! I'm going out to buy beer when I come back there better be chicken on this table, or you'll pay" He growled grabbing his wallet that sat on the old and moldy table, that resembled to mush. Angel swallowed back her tears and pain as she walked back to the kitchen and got the chicken out.

_I'm getting out of here one day. Then I'll never look back just forward._ Angel thinks as she put the chicken to fry, she cut some pork and went outside where a dog sat by a tree. "Hi girl" She smiles putting the big piece of meat in front of the dog with some water. "Eat up"

Walking back inside Angel couldn't help but think about Jack and Finn. If she would ever see them again, or even talk to them.

* * *

"Well look whose back" Stacey laughs looking at Angel as she walks down the alleys on the store. "Where were you for a week?" She ask looking at the eighteen year old.

"Just around" Angel replies grabbing some rice.

Stacey nods. "Well as long as you're OK, how's your old man?" The thirty year old women ask. "Since your mothers death"

"Just fine, thanks for asking" Angel answers grabbing some salt and walking away from the nosey blond. Sighing Angel walked over to the meat section and looked for her fathers favorite, pigs shoulder. Being the vegetarian she is Angel shivered in disgust at the bloody, squishy, red uncooked meat around her. Angel picked up the three pound shoulder and walked towards the paying station, waiting in line she counted up the total and sighed in relief seeing she had just the right amount, fifteen pounds.

She heard the familiar laugh of Jack Harries a couple of feet away and turned seeing Finn Jack and another guy walking around the shop with there own stuff. She breathed in and turned her back to them hopping to leave without being noticed.

* * *

"That's the worst joke ever mate" Sam laughs along with Finn and Jack as they walk down the grocery shop buying food for next weeks Christmas dinner. Jack laughs looking over at the door and seeing Angel's brown curls jumping around as she walks out.

"Uh...excuse me I have to grab something out of the car" He says quickly running out of the store hoping to catch Angel. He ran through the line of people in front of him in and out in and out. Angel turned back and made eye contact with him Jack's eyes bleeding her to wait, she ignored him and ran towards the end of the street. Jack ran after her down the alley way's up the hill and cut through the trashed yard behind her.

Finally making a leap Jack jumped on top of her all one hundred and twenty pounds of him crashed on top of her one hundred pound small figure. Angel breathed out in shock of the collision she spit her hair out of her face and looked up seeing Jack. "Get...off" She chocked out panting for air.

Jack rolled of her and lies on his back out of breath just like her. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Funny I could ask you the same thing, since you chased me here" Angel snaps sitting up, Jack chuckles sitting up after her. "I live here" Angel says.

Jack turns and looks at the small house, the brown beat up house, it looked like a pile of mud that a storm had ran over. The wall was slowly fading from the outside the windows where beat up and the fence was in pieces some of it standing and some of it on the dead grass. Jack averted his house he could never imagine living there and still being able to put up a happy face like Angel could around Finn.

"What are you doing here?" Angel ask looking at him after she had picked up the grocery that had fallen from her bag.

Jack swallowed and turned his attention from the house to her and back for a while. "Finn loves you as if you're his sister" Jack explains. "I don't really understand why because he only talked to you for a week and told you things he couldn't tell me"

"You're not the best listener...no offence" Angel smiled, making a grin appear on Jacks face. "But you didn't have to come all the way here and chase me to tell me that"

"I can't be there the same way you where for Finn giving him girl advice, I'm a guy"

"Dress up as a girl?" Angel said.

"Already tried" Jack said.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that shirt you left behind it's kind of stretched" Jack admits scratching the back of his head and looking up at the cloudy sky, that was turning black.

"I don't think my dads home if you would like to come in, I have to make dinner before he comes back" Angel says.

"Sure I'll finish inside" Jack says and followed her inside the brown house. It was kind of clean inside, it looked like Angel was trying to clean the house before her father got home, the beer bottles spilled everywhere and the smell of alcohol swirling around the house. "As I was saying" Jack starts again sitting at the small round table.

"I want to get him an awesome present" Jack says. "For Christmas"

"And that would be?"

"You" Jack says, confident all in his voice. The pleading in his eyes were masked over force as he looked at her.

Angel laughs. "No really what is it?"

"I'm serious"

"And why should I help you?" Angel ask starting up the oven.

"Don't you want to get out of here?" Jack ask picking up an empty beer can that laid on the table and showed her. Angel watched him drop it back on the table and looked up at Jack.

_Angel!_

The strong and non sober voice of her father broke there stare. Angel grabbed Jacks arm and lead him to her room. She pushed him in there. "Stay here and be quiet please, whatever you see don't do anything" Angel pleaded and closed the door.

Jack opened the the door a little bite and watched as Angel walked over to her stumbling dad and sat him down. "Where the hell is my food!" He growled.

"It'll be done in ten minutes"

Her dad stood up. "I said I wanted it when I got back!" He yelled slapping her. "Filthy slut can't do anything right" He grumbled walking to the couch and turning the tv on. Jack flinched when he heard the slap. He looked back at Angel who was holding her cheek, in pain. He watched as she blinked the salty water away and walked back to the stove turning it off and grabbing a plate.

"It's done" Angel mumbles putting the plate on the table after a while. Her father stood up and walked over to the table sitting down.

"It's about time" He snaps grabbing a fork.

"You could be more patient" Angel mumbles.

"What was that?" He yells.

Angel shakes her head as he stands up she ran to her room and locked the door. "OPEN UP!" Her father yelled banging on the door. "You're getting it tonight!"

Jack looked at her. "If you wont do it for Finn then do it for yourself, get out of this house" Jack says holding his hand out for her.

The thumping of the door made Angel's heart beat faster by the minute both Jack and Angel knew in about a minute the door would be knocked down and Angel would be dead. Angel grabbed her backpack and quickly put what she could grab in it. Jack smiled and took the bag, Angel helped him out the window and followed him. "Wait! I forgot cuddles!"

"Cuddle?" Jack ask.

"My dog" Angel says grabbing the small pup that sat by the tree like always they quickly counties running down the hill and to the store where Jack had his car parked.

"I'm about to give the best early Christmas present ever" Jack states. "Getting Finns little sister back should go down in the books."

Angel chuckles."Great I'm a present"

"Yeah about that we are going to have to stop and buy a bow to put on you" Jack says starting the car up. "I can't wait to see the look on Finns face"

_**Second Chapter coming soon :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

G

"Ow! Jack" Angel mumbles as Jack puts the blue bow in her hair and wraps the wrapping paper around her body quickly. "Watch where you tape"

Jack laughs at her remark and brings the roll over her head. "I swear if you hurt me again I'll-"

"Shh now presents don't talk" Jack commands putting the wrapping paper over her face and tapping with a smirk. Since Angel was packed so tightly she couldn't make a move so she stood still and listened to the footsteps on Jack as he ran towards the door to get Finn.

"What's so important" Finn laughs as Jack pushed him inside the common room. Jack uncovered his brothers eyes and pointed at the wrapped girl. "Jack who the hell is that?"

Jack shrugs smirking as Finn walks over and rips the wrapping off Angel's face. "You covered my nose!" Angel snaps at Jack, angry.

Jack laughs as Finn rips the rest of the blood red paper of Angel, with a smile. "You're back!" He smiles hugging his friend.

"I literllay couldn't run away from you guys" Angel smiles hugging him back while giving Jack a glare, mad at the fact that Jack almost killed her. "I'm sorry for leaving in such a rush"

"It's fine, let me help you off with your jacket you must be hot, it's so warm in here" Finn smiles reaching his hand for Angels jacket. She jerks away with a small, fake, smile.

"I'm actually really really cold" Angel says to him hugging her arms. "Brr...?"

Finn's eyebrows duck in confusion but he brushes it aside and smiling it his friend who was like a little sister. "I missed you a lot, I had no one to talk too!"

"Yeah, about that I don't know how long I'll be here" Angel says looking down at her feet and back up at him.

"Finny go out and get some pizza I'll help Angel unpack" Jack says shooing his brother out. Finn sighs grabbing the keys from the blue colored bowl and leaving the house.

"Leaving? You didn't say anything about that!" Jack says looking at Angel.

Angel takes a seat on the bed. "You never said anything about wrapping me up in paper to my death" Angel says casually to him.

"That's not the same, this is going to kill Finn" Jack says.

"What does it matter to you" Angel ask. It's not like you like me" She laughs.

Jack stares at her. She stops laughing "Uh Uh no buddy" She says shaking her head.

Jack averts his eyes and starts laughing uneasily. "Ew no! I would never like some one...like you" He stutters out sitting up and walking to the kitchen.

"What does that mean exactly?" Angel ask stomping after him.

Jack sighs knowing he said the wrong words. "I just don't like you...unless you like me?" Jack ask.

"What?" Angel ask. "Ew. no, I...hey! Don't turn this around on me! This is about you!"

Jack shruggs, smirking seeing that this was bothering her. "So you do like me?" He asked.

"No" Angel says,"If anything I would like Finn"

Jack rolls his eyes and turns around pouring coffee in his mug. "Well than, now that we have that cleared up I thought I should let you know my parents are coming down for a visit" He says, sipping on his smoking hot coffee.

"What are we going to tell them? That you got me from the streets?" Angel ask leaning on the island, her small olive hands clamped toghter as she looks at anywhere but at Jack.

He grins. "I was thinking more of we saved your life but no, we have to come up with something" Jack says taking a seat by the island across from her.

Angel licks her pink lips, wondering of how it would all go down.

Pizza!

Finns voice rings through the house and makes Angel jump back from the island. Finn walks in with the box of cheesy doe. "I got cheese pizza because I didn't know how you liked it" Finn states grabbing three plates.

"OK" Angel says washing her hands.

"We're just thinking of what to tell mum and dad about Angel" Jack states grabbing the triangle shaped food.

Finn looks up at the two and swallows his pizza. "Say she's your girlfriend!" He suggest.

"Why mine! She's your friend!" Jack points out. "Plus, they still think Jess and I are together, so she's your friend"

Finn looks at Angel. "Hey girlfriend" He smirks.

Angel looks between the two guys looking at her. She sighs out and picks up a slice of pizza. "Merry Christmas to me" She mumbles.

...

"Don't you look pretty" Finn laughs as Angel walks down the steps the next night.

"That's mum's favorite color" Jack states looking at Angel Burgundy skirt, that hung over her black tights.

"Are you sure this is okay?" She ask looking at the creme sweater that she was wearing and the ribbon hanging on her head. "After all Jack picked the outfit" Angel comments looking at the annoying twin.

Jack laughs. "You look amazing" He says smiling at her.

"Is that a complement from the Jack Harries?" Angel asked, fake gasping. Jack chuckles starring at her, he wasn't lying he loved the way her brown curls fell loosely on her shoulders and the way her brown eye's sparkled every time she smiled or laughed. The her eyes were like the first bright shiny star everyone always wished on.

"Okay" Finns voice broke Jacks and Angel stare and Jack coughed awkwardly before turning back and playing with the tree. "When mum and dad get here, we'll decorate the tree have some dinner watch a movie like always and hopefully it'll all go smoothly" Finn explains.

"Got it" Angel says, assuring Finn.

"I'll get it!" Jack yells hearing the bell ring. He jumped over the box's of decoration on the floor and the the door Jack smiled at his parents and hugged each of them as they walked inside. "Hi mum hi dad" He says guiding them into the living room.

"Finn" Rebecca smiles at her son hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Great mum, how are you?" Finn ask kissing his moms cheek.

"Just fine, and who's this?" She ask looking at Angel, Angel smiled and over towards Finn as he held his arm out for her. "Mum, this is my girlfriend, Angel" Finn says.

Good Actor Angel thought as she smiled sweetly at Finn's mum. "Hi , it's nice to finally meet you" Angel says.

Rebbecca smiles but Angel could tell easily it was a fake one. "You too sweetie" She says taking a seat on the couch.

"Well what are we waiting for lets decorate this tree!" Jack says out loud after the awkward silence that was formed.

It was quiet while everyone grabbed the red,white,gold,blue, different colored balls and hung them on the tree.

"Can you reach it?" Finn ask lifting Angel up to the top of the tree.

"No" Angel laughs moving her arm as close as she could.

"Now?"

"No"

"What about now?"

"No"

Finn put her down with a chuckle. "Get on my shoulders" He suggest.

"That's highly inappropriate just grab a chair" Rebbecca says, an unapproved tone in her every word as she looked at Angel.

"Then what's the fun in that?" Finn ask smirking as he lifts Angel up and places her on Jacks shoulder.

"Don't drop me!" Angel laughs as Jack jumps up quickly and walks towards the tree with her. She easily put the snowflake on top of the tree and Jacks backs away from it. "Pretty isn't it?" He says walking around.

"Stop!" Angel giggles as he moves side to side.

"Jack! Put the girl down!" Andy, his father demands.

Jack drops Angel on the couch next to Finn with a laugh. "You just ruined all the fun!" Jack complains walking to the kitchen. "Angel help me set up the table" He calls over.

Angel walks behind Jack and grabs a stack of plate. "They hate me" She says putting a red plate on the table and looked up at Jack waiting for a snarly comeback.

"I know" Jack says, putting a silver fork down. "Don't worry Finny and I will change there mind"

Angel looks at him. "You?" She ask. "You want to help me?"

Jack bends down and grabs the spoon that had fallen. "Ow" He mumbles rubbing his head as he had hit it on the way back.

"Here" Angel says sitting him down and grabbing and ice pack placing it on his head. Jack gives a small smile and stares at her. "This is the part where you fall in love with me isn't it!" Angel smirks not breaking the stare.

Jack chuckles.

"You can't even say no to it" She smirks, keeping on hand on the icepack and the other on the chair he was sitting on.

Ekehem

The coughing sound made Angel jump away from Jack and look at the door way where Rebbecca was standing. Angel bite her lip and kept setting the plates up. "I bumped my head" Jack says, showing her the ice pack.

"I bet you did"

...

Dinner was quite, it really was just filled with everyone starring at each other. "So how did you and Finn meet?" Rebbecca asked after a while.

Angel and Finns eye's meet both knowing they hadn't came up with an idea. "In a grocery store" Angel says slowly, not really sure what to say. "I accidentaly bumped my cart into his...and then we started talking...and then we meet each other again...at star bucks"

Finn sighs in reliefe. "Yeah at the steak secton" He smiles.

"I thought you didn't eat meat?" Rebbecca asked looking at Angel.

Angel shoots Finn a look. "I don't but my father does" Angel states.

"Finn said your father had passed away" Rebbecca states putting down her fork.

Finn mentally slaps himself. "He is...I live with my foster parents now and they like meat" Angel lies through her gritted teeth.

"Oh, are they nice?" Rebecca asked picking her fork back up and starring Angel nice.

"They're amazing, wouldn't trade them for the world" Angel lies her hand tightens around her fork as she speaks.

"Really? How long have you been with them?" Andy ask putting some turkey in his mouth.

"Five years" Angel says, dropping her fork. "It's just one actually, my mum passed away from cancer last month"

"Oh I'm sorry" Andy says.

"Does that mean you would have cancer?" Rebbecca asked.

"Mum!" Finn snaps. "I think that's enough with the questions"

"Are you a virgin?" Rebbecca asked ignoring her sons snapping.

"No" Angel answers bluntly.

"But your eighteen, and not married!" Rebbecca cries.

"Yeah, you try shouting that at some guy while he rapes you" Angel says getting up from the table tossing her plate in the sink and walking out of the kitchen.

"Way to go mum" Finn growls putting down his napkin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't...I just want the best for you Finny" She says.

Finn ignores her walking out and following Angels footsteps outside. "That went well, I'm such a hit with the parents aren't I?" Angel jokes leaning over the balcony as the snow fell from the black sky.

Finn chuckles at her. "I think she loved you" He jokes.

"Totally" Angel giggles as she tosses her head back and catches a snowflake with her tongue.

Jack walked out and grabbed a hand full of snow and threw it at Angel's back. She shrieked and hide behind Finn. "Snow ball fight!" Jack calls out. Angel grabs some snow and shoves it down Finns shirt.

Finn makes an awkward noise and skips away from Angel shaking his shirt out. He quickly with full force tackles a laughing Angel down and grabs snow putting it down her shirt. "Jack, mate help me out" Finn laughs trying to hold Angel down.

Jack, Finn and Angel all laugh as they through the snow around at each other. "Your cheek" Finn says pointing at Angels bruised cheek, the makeup faded away around it. "What happened?" He ask.

Angel looked at Jack. "I threw tape at her face" Jack explains, covering up for her father. "I have such a bad aim, you know"

"I think we should go back in and watch the movie" Angel says. "I'm kind of cold"

...

Jack!

Angel shrieked as she walked out of the shower and into Finns room to find Jack Harries sitting on the bed casually. He smirked, "Don't drop the towel" He says.

Angel glares at him shotting daggers, from her choclate brown eyes. "Can I help you?"

"It's Christmas eve" Jack says.

"Yeah, I'm not that poor. I can afforded a calender" Angel says clinging on to the small white fabric that she had wrapped around her.

"Well it's kind of a tradition to were new PJ's" Jack states as he shows of his one piece. "So I got stuck with the honor of buying you one, count it as your present"

"How sweat of you" Angel mumbles grabbing the box and looking at the one piece. "It's nice thanks"

"I can be nice at times" Jack shrugs. "Now put it on"

"Get out first you little perv" Angel says pushing him out.

"How many times are you going to push me out of rooms" Jack says as Angel closes the door behind him. He leans against the wall in the hallway waiting for her to come out. After a couple of minutes Angel was standing outside the door, her hair damp and the PJ's a bite to big. "Maybe I should've gone with a size smaller" Jack says picking up the hanging sleeves.

"You think?" Angel ask with a giggle as they walk down the step.

"...I want her out of here" Rebecca's voice says, making Angel and Jack stop.

"It's my flat"

"That I pay for, I do not approve of this girl" Rebbecca states. 'She's using you"

"I don't think she is" Finn replies turning on the telle.

"I want her out o-"

Angel went back up the stairs and walked back in Finns room closing the door behind her. She had heard enough, first she ruined Jack and Finns relationship now she was running mother and son, or worse family.


	3. Chapter 3

_Go away!_

Angel snaps at Jack from inside the room. He opens the door igoring her please and cries. He shrugged. "This is my house I can be in any room I want" Angel rolls her eyes and sniffels. Her small body layed on the couch in Finns room as she looked up at the ceiling. "So...are you okay?"

"And you care why?" Angel ask.

"You make it hard to care" Jack sighs, annoyed at her comebacks. "It's hard to be nice when you just keep throwing insults at me"

"Well you started all of this, one mintue you're all nice, the next you hate me. You're like a pregnant lady" Angel states, moving her head to the right so she could look at Jack.

Jack chuckles at her example and tosses the round object he had in his hands up in the air and catches it again. "You're right, not about the pregnant part" He adds quickly. "But for Finny, I'll help you out with my parents"

Angel sits up quickly with a smile. "Really?!" She ask with exciment.

"Really" Jack smiles at her. "Now let's go down stairs before they think we're having sex or something" He winks at her.

"Ew" Angel shivers, as they walk down the white hallways and steps.

As soon as Angels last foot touched the floor a pair of lips crashed on to hers. She opened her eye's and saw Finn's green ones. "Hey babe, I missed you" He says, notlooking at her but directly at his mother.

"Yeah, yeah she missed you too, what movie are we watching" Jack ask turning on the telley and grabbing two movies picking which one.

"Sorry about that, but it pissed of mum" Finn whispers in her ear.

"Your mum must love me now" Angel whispers back with a giggle.

"Totally" He laughs as they take a seat on the couch. Finn sits next to Angel putting his head on her lap, with a wink. "I'm pretty comfertable" He smiles.

Angel rolls her eyes and plays with his hair as the room goes dark and Will Ferrell appears on the screen in an elf coustom. Though Angel couldn't see, Rebbecca clearly saw the look Jack was giveing Angel, a wanting look.

...

"WAKE UP!" Jack and Finn yell jumping on top of Angel, in the morning. "WAKE UP"

"Get off" Angel mumbles burying her head under her pillow as deep as she could.

"It's Christams morning!" Finn says shaking his fake girlfriend. "Presents"

"That's a first" Angel mumbles tightning her arm around the white case that was filled with feathers.

"Get up!" Jack yells taking a pillow and hitting her with it.

Angel groans sitting up and tying her hair in a braid. She rubbed her eye's as the sun hit them, she looked over at Finn's desk and read the time. "It's five a m" Angel hisses. "I'm not getting up"

"No problem" Finn states. He puts his arms around his best friend and runs down the step, Jack following close behind. Rebbecca and Andy sat on the couch sipping there coffe, looking as tried as Angel. "Well that problems fixed, now open your present"

Angel yawnes and looks at the blue wrapped box that had her name writen on it, a little tag stuck from it, it read from Finn. "You didn't have to get me anything" She says.

"Yes I did" Finn smiles. "Now open"

Angel gently opens the paper, she opened the black velevt box, which revealed a silver charm braclete with two charms, an F and an A. "It's beutful thank you Finn" She smiles.

Jack flinches seeing Finn reach up and kiss Angel. It's a fake realtionship, no need for so much kissing. Jack thinks to himself as he puts on a smile for his parents. "And this one's from me" Jack says.

Angel's eye brows dip as she unwraps the circuler tube. Inside was a can of soup. She bites her lip trying not to smile. "From crushing your other one" Jack smirks. Angel laughs thinking of the day Jack had jumped on her. "I'm just kidding here is your real present" He states handing her a brown teddy bear.

"Thank you" She smiles, it was the same teddy bear from her bed room, she didn't have time to grab it when they were running.

...

"Bye! Mum Bye Dad" Finn and Jack wave as there parents pull out of the drive way. As soon as they were out of sights Angel sighed in relief and walked back in the house lying down.

"I leave back fro Bristole tomorrow" Jack annonces and sits on the couch. "We're having a new years eve party, and I'm going"

"I still have a week before I have to go to Leeds" Finn says shoving some popcorn in his mouth, they look over at Angel who was fast asleep on the couch. "She's really not a morning person"

"Yup" Jack agrees with a yawn.

"So where did you find her?" Finn ask.

Jack stretches out his arms and legs. "The grocery" He answers, plainly and simply.

Finn nods as if saying OK.

"Do you like her?" Jack ask. "As in the girlfriend way" He adds.

"No" Finn chuckles at his brother statement. "She's like a little sister to me, nothing more, nothing less"

...

Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and there will be a lot more happening!


End file.
